Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to saddle-type vehicles driven by a driver straddling on a seat with steering a bar handle.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles have been provided with an idle-stop apparatus for automatically stopping an engine when a vehicle is stopped in view of improvement of fuel consumption and environmental problems. Although the idle-stop apparatus have been applied to many four-wheeled vehicles such as automobiles, it is recently proposed to apply the idle-stop apparatus to the saddle-type vehicles such as two-wheeled vehicles with a bar handle for steering driven by a driver straddling on a seat.
For example, as disclosed in JP 2010-163879 A, it is shown a two-wheeled vehicle provided with an idle-stop apparatus which is structured so that the idle-stop can be achieved subject to conditions of vehicle speed lower than a predetermined speed, in addition to throttle opening, presence or absence of a driver on a seat. Thus, the idle-stop is performed by stopping an engine just before stop of a vehicle and accordingly, it is possible to keep the fuel-cut state during deceleration of a vehicle until stop of a vehicle and thus to improve the fuel consumption.